


YuGiOh: Duelist of Ledgend

by kawaiimuffin2091



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiimuffin2091/pseuds/kawaiimuffin2091
Summary: What heppens when there is a new girl and she knows about the shadow games





	YuGiOh: Duelist of Ledgend

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own yugioh or the chraters exept my own

“Legend has it that one day a duelist will come and beast the king of games” Joey said dramatically leaning into Yugi.  
“Joey your so stupid nobody can beat Yugi” Rosie said leaning back looking through her deck. “Rosie that's not nice” Yugi slightly. All she did was roll her eyes. “Whatever I don't really care” rosie said. The teacher walks in a new girl following her. “This is Emika she's new so be nice to her” the girl had purple hair and her eyes a violent red. “Hello i'm Emika Bijin my name means Blossoming Flower Beauty” she smiles sweetly “and i love Duel Monsters” she would make her way over to Yugi and Joey “hey I see you have decks” She would smile. “We have to duel” se would point at joey “ok little lady your on” she would smirk holding up her hand “ IT'S TIME TO DUEL!” she would instantly transform so her hair was a lighter purple and her eyes yellow the ring on her hand glowing “still want to challenge me” joey scoffed “yeah” within the space of 5 minutes she finished joey off and turned back into her normal self. “Hm beatcha” she would smile “but good game i'll look at your deck if ya want i can also upgrade it and make it better” joey smiled “thanks but no” she would smile and laugh “Ok well maybe next time we duel you'll be better. Maybe in the Shadow Games” joey and the others were shocked   
“Shadow Games!!!” Yugi looked worried and Joey snickered “You'll never survive the Shadow Games” she would punch Joey in the shoulder then cross her arms


End file.
